A Hero's Reward
by Apex85
Summary: With Equinox gone, Kirito, the One Punch Gamer would like nothing more then to have some peace and relax. Fortunately, there are two women who are more than willing to give him a helping hand and more as a reward. Kirito x Asuna x Leafa LEMON! Based on SaintInfernalNeos' SAO X OPM crossover fic, One Punch Gamer. SPOILER WARNINGS FOR OPG READERS!


**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. One Punch Man is owned by Madman Entertainment, Bandai Visual, Viz Media, Yusuke Murata, and ONE. The scenario of this story came from the SAO x OPM crossover fic One Punch Gamer by Saint Infernal Neos.  
**

 **Hey there people! This is Apex85 here with a new lemon story. Specifically a** ** **Kirito x Asuna x Leafa threesome lemon!****

 **For those of you who know me, this is going to be a bit different from my other lemons.**

 **Mostly in that this is a recursive fanfic, which means it's based on the events of another writer's story. It's also my first crossover story...technically.  
**

 **The following scene is based on an excerpt from the epilogue from Saint Infernal Neos' story One Punch Gamer. For those of you who don't know, it's a crossover story between Sword Art Online and One Punch Man. If you've already read it, good for you. If not, go check it out, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.  
**

 **Anyway w/o going too far into what the story's about it also features Kirito with a harem. In this story, it takes place during the epilogue where Kirito visits Asuna and Leafa(AKA Suguha) in their cabin home in Alfheim Online. After the long, stressful, and climactic(NOT THAT WAY) final battle, the two girls invite him over alone for some 'private fun' to reward him.  
**

 **The scene cuts after a kiss, but I received permission from Saint(or SIN as I've called him in some of my reviews and PM's to him) himself to make my own detailed account of their reward.**

 **If any of that turns off your interest and you don't want to look into another story to understand the context here, I won't hold it against you(Sincerely hope you don't leave any flames.) For those of you who are still interested, whether or not you know the source story, you have my thanks.  
**

 **Narration:** Nice

 **Spoken words:** "Beautiful"

 **Thoughts:** _It's been far too long_

* * *

As with many famous groups of people there were many stories and rumors spoken of the vaunted United Heroes Association. This was unsurprising considering the guild's make-up consisting of some of the strongest and unique players in the game. From the already famous Sylph Leafa, the mysteriously cheerful Gnome Strea who took general Eugene's legendary blade Gram, the prodigious blacksmith Lizbeth, to even their strange elephant-jellyfish thing Tonky. There were many people worthy of recognition within the guild whose exploits and abilities remained in the forefront of the minds in most of ALO's numerous players.

But there were none more noteworthy then the tales surrounding their leader: The Caped Hero Kirito.

For all that the UHA's other members were famous and mysterious, they all paled in comparison to the black and white clad hero. This too was unsurprising as there were very few players within Alfheim Online who were completely unable to fly. But there were even much, MUCH less people who made their debut by single-handedly overpowering dozens of the strongest players at once with only their fists.

As more time passed, so to did the many rumors surrounding the mysterious boy. Some of the secrets to his unbelievable powers, his origins, or who he is in real life.

But one of the more vividly discussed rumors, were of his relationship to the many beautiful and extraordinary females of his guild. The rumors and hypotheses made involving this topic were beyond counting. Many have seen him in the presence of at least more than one of them at all times, and it was clear to many that he was closer to them then just mere friends or guildmates.

Little did they know, many of those rumors were being validated now...

* * *

 **(3rd person POV, February 14, 2026 Alfheim server New Aincrad Floor 22)**

In his 17 years of life, Kirito had experienced many strange events. From somehow gaining the powers of his favorite manga hero Saitama during SAO, to helping his adopted sister become a vigilante roaming through the streets, to eventually fighting some overpowered insane A.I hell-bent on conquering Virtual Reality and leave Mankind in the dark ages.

As a result of the near constant roller-coaster of madness his life had become, Kirito soon became inured to many of the outrageous events that plagued his surroundings and self. Never batting an eye to events and phenomena that would leave most people shocked or flabbergasted and responding in-turn to them as casually as one would discuss the weather.

One thing the gamer could admit to take pride in outside his absurd strength would be how near impossible it was to phase him.

However, for all his composure, he was not completely infallible or implacable as their were still many events he couldn't predict and catch him off-guard.

Such as the sight of sinful beauty right in front of him.

Standing in front of him were the two women that were closest to him the guild and his life, having been a de-facto menage-a-trois prior to Strea's harem plan.

Asuna and Leafa stood in front of the Spriggan clad in only see-through nightgowns(colored blue and green respectively). With little hesitation they both made their desires clear as they expressed their desire to reward their shared paramour with a night of passion.

The gamer at first could only stare silently at the two beauties as they offered their love to him.

"Do you want this Onii-chan?" Came the sweet whisper from his cousin, the blond and buxom Sylph Leafa, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

There was a moment of silence as the gamer's mind began the monumental task of pondering that loaded question.

On the one hand, the two girls he loved the most in the world were half-naked, pressing themselves against him and telling him he could do whatever he wanted with them without holding back. On the other hand...

...what other hand?

Foregoing a verbal reply, Kirito wrapped his arms around the surprised girls and drew them closer to him. While both were still surprised by the sudden movement, Kirito immediately crashed his lips onto Leafa's and gave a searing kiss that left the blond Sylph weak on her legs as if he were sucking her soul out through her lips. He quickly detached his lips from his cousin's mouth and dived into the lips of the suddenly very enthusiastic Undine on his other side, even as she tried her best to kiss back and not ending up in the same half-conscious state her Sylph partner had entered.

Releasing his lips from his long time comrade-now lover, Kirito took a glance at their expressions, and couldn't help but admire the dreamy glow in their eyes and how they both smiled widely and eagerly despite panting for breath.

"Does that... answer your question?" The Spriggan breathed out as years of repressed sexual tension screamed for release from his body.

"Yes." The two eager fairies replied.

Smiling at their reactions, Kirito tightened his grip around their waists before delivering another kiss to Asuna's lips, causing the blue-haired Undine to let out a pleased moan as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. As his tongue invaded her mouth, Asuna couldn't help but be surprised by how forceful her sensei was as he seemed intent on devouring her tongue.

 _Then again, he_ has _spent most of his time with several beautiful women. Plus the other girls and I weren't exactly making it easy with our teasing...Oh well, now he doesn't need to hold back and GOD is it amazing._

As the heiress became lost in her thoughts, Leafa decided to take the initiative and dove down her beloved's neck for a surprise attack.

"!" Kirito felt a hitch in his breath as he looked to his side when Leafa wrapped her arms around his neck.

There he was greeted with the sensation of his cousin slightly nibbling and licking his cheek while his own lips were still connected to Asuna. The dual-wielding sub-commander took advantage of the slight lull to release her lips from the black-clad leader before wrapping her arms on his shoulders to hold him in place before taking his ear in between her teeth causing Kirito's breath to hitch.

Mentally, the Undine and Sylph couldn't help but congratulate themselves on how their coordinated attack catch their nigh invincible leader off-guard.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted as Kirito slid his hands off of their waists and grasped upwards.

"Ah...!" The two young women gasped in delight as Kirito's hands grasped onto their chests. Holding Leafa's right breast in his left hand, Asuna's left breast in his right. Reflexively he immediately squeezed the mounds in his hands.

 _So soft, seems squishy too._ Kirito thought as he continued to feel the ripe fruits in his grasp. His experimental squeezing caused the two girls to breath out raggedly in response.

However, despite how much he played with them Kirito couldn't help but feel somewhat unsatisfied. His thoughts were well conveyed through his face as Asuna and Leafa looked at his expression. The reason for which was obvious to all three lovers:

 _Too much cloth in the way._

Pausing from their ministrations, Asuna and Leafa both turned around until their backs were facing Kirito, before stepping back and pressing themselves to either side of his body. Without preamble, both took the arm that had previously played with their respective chests, and grabbed onto the hand. Immediately, both young women brought out their menus with a wave of their hands, their fingers dangling over the sign to unequip. The two fairies then turned her heads to show identical seductive smiles to the Spriggan behind them.

Taking the hint, Kirito brought out his own menu with a wave of his left hand which was in Leafa's grasp. In-unison, all three pressed the button to un-equip.

Just as soon as the bright light came that signalled their clothes returning to their respective inventories, Asuna and Leafa both spun out of Kirito's grasp and quickly turned so that there fronts would be exposed to him.

When the lights cleared, Kirito nearly felt his eyes pop out of his skull at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

He had always assumed that their virtual avatars would be unable to give true detail and justice to their beauty. Now he sees how wrong his thoughts were.

With hair hands crossed beneath her breasts, Leafa stood to his left. Her long blond hair that reached her waist set free in a golden curtain. Her body was well-developed for her age, with large breasts whose size was rivaled only by Strea with bright pink erect nipples and well curved hips. Her many years of kendo training made themselves apparent with her toned limbs, long legs, and washboard stomach with absolutely zero excess body fat. Combined with her flawless fair skin, and Kirito found himself having new appreciation for the legends of Elven beauty.

To his right stood his trusted disciple Asuna. Her long chestnut hair made into the bright ocean blue of the Undines. Her time in SAO resulted in her body losing dangerous amounts of weight, but there were no signs of which present on her body. Fair alabaster skin was shown throughout the svelte and slender frame. With long slim and willow like limbs with a firm stomach with zero excess fat. Her breasts were slightly smaller than her Sylph counterpart, but were still well-sized and shaped with similar erect nipples giving her a delectable womanly figure.

Both women stood before him, baring their selves to him completely. Both smiled boldly as they allowed themselves to be viewed naked by the man they loved as their fair cheeks flushed red and their womanhoods were slightly damp in arousal and excitement.

As Kirito remained rooted in place as he gazed at the two divine beauties in front of him, Asuna and Leafa appraised the physique of their shared lover.

They were not disappointed by the sight.

Though he lost much weight from his imprisonment in SAO, Kirito made just as much, if not more effort to exercise then any other survivor. The two were aware, as with the others, of how their black-haired leader attempted to re-enact Saitama's training regiment. While short-lived the results were well displayed on his body. While still slim, there were signs of slightly toned muscles across his limbs and and torso. He was not the most athletic, nor the most handsome of men, but to the two fairies, he was still irresistible all the same.

Their gazes went lower, stopping at the sight of his erect manhood. The two couldn't help but lick their lips at the sight.

There were no words at first as all three were content with merely gazing at one another, burning the memory of each others' bare beauty into their minds.

The silent staredown ended soon with Asuna and Leafa closing the distance between themselves and pressing their bodies against their spriggan lover. Leafa then re-enacted their earlier make-out session, only this time she was the one who began the engagement with a searing kiss to her adoptive brother's virtual lips. Kirito returned the kiss with great passion, having his tongue flick and clash against hers' in a fierce duel.

As the adopted siblings' tongues dueled for dominance, Kirito's hands shot out and clasped onto Leafa's body. Without hesitation, his hands wasted no time to grasp and caress the Sylph's voluptuous form, caressing each and every curve and muscle. Leafa's moaned in appreciation as she felt the strong arms explore her body, the new sensation of feeling them touch her flesh directly made the sensation all the more blissful. The strong and firm hands caressed her sides and back in strong massage like motions, before going their separate ways. One hand reached lower down her back until it grabbed her rear, while another came back to the front and squeezed one of her bountiful mounds. Grasping the ripe fruit, Kirito proceeded to play with the orb, grasping and kneading it while his thumb flicked and played with her nipple.

Each motion seemed to set Leafa's virtual nerves alight in pleasure causing her to moan out and detach her mouth from the kiss, allowing Kirito to catch one of her pointed ears between his teeth. The combined assault left her mind blank in a haze of pleasure.

"Well, aren't you having fun" Came a slightly lower female voice from behind Kirito.

As the black haired gamer played with Leafa's body, Asuna snuck around and pressed herself to Kirito's back. Forcefully, she pressed her breasts onto his back, sending shivers down his spine as the mounds squished to his back. Slowly and purposefully, she moved and dragged her breasts to massage his back. Her arms then snaked to his front, where she then traced his torso with her fingers, hoping to feel each and every muscle his exercise regiment gave him. Her left hand went lower, reaching his manhood. Smiling at the feeling of the hard rod, she proceeded to play with it, having her hands caress it's length and massaging the balls.

Kirito's breath hitched as Asuna, assaulted his back and manhood. In response, Asuna used also began to lightly nibble and lick where his neck met his shoulder, in a manner that would have left him a hickey in real life.

"Oh my Sensei, you've gotten hard." Asuna observed as her hand continued to pump her lover's length.

Her words, caused the hero to pause as he allowed Asuna to continue to jack him off. Leafa also regained her bearings as she released herself from Kirito's grip.

"That won't do yet Onii-chan." The Blond Sylph smiled.

Quicker than the gamer could react, both Asuna and Leafa grabbed him by his sides and moved forwards until dropping him on the bed flat on his back. Before he can respond, the two girls then draped themselves over him, and delivered twin kisses to his lips.

As he still processed the pleasurable sensation of the three-way kiss, Asuna and Leafa removed their lips from his mouth and sent of trail of kisses and licks lower down his body, going from his neck, to chest, navel until stopping when her face reached his length causing him to groan the whole way. Once their faces reached his length the two young women smiled at him with identical hungry gleams in their eyes, sending even more shivers down Kirito's spine.

Then without preamble, the two fairies proceeded to stick out their tongues and simultaneously licked both sides of Kirito's hardened length, causing him to bite down a growl at the sudden sensation. Pleased with his reaction, the two heroines continued to lick and kiss his length, alternating between licks to the shaft and tip, the juxtaposition of their warm tongues and cool saliva lashing at his member with each action cased Kirito to moan and groan in near ecstasy. His pleasured moans encouraged the two to stroke and lick harder and faster.

Soon it turned into a competition with both girls licking and pleasuring the Spriggan's throbbing member to see who could satisfy him better. Unfortunately, Asuna would discover how she was at a disadvantage.

Quickly removing her lips from the delectable rod, Leafa sat up and grabbed her large breasts by the sides before moving up and enveloped the length between her soft mounds. At the new soft and warm sensation surrounding his length, Kirito's eyes shot open as his gaze fixed itself onto the sight of Leafa squeezing her breasts on his member. Smiling at his reaction, Leafa placed her tongue to the tip of his length and gave an enticing lick. Without further ado, she proceeded to smother his length within her bountiful cleavage while delivering many soft and sensual licks and kisses to any part of the length not surrounded by her sizeable mounds.

"S-Sugu...W-where did you learn to...do this..?" Kirito groaned as he savored the heavenly sensation of his sister's soft bosoms enveloping his manhood.

"Strea's idea. She even convinced me to watch a few...Mature material as reference if I ever decided to go this far" The blond Sylph replied as she continued her ministrations on her lover's length."Well? How is it Onii-chan? Does it feel good?" The wind fairy asked while a bright blush assailed her cheeks as she continued to stroke his cock between her bosoms.

"Yeah" Kirito managed to speak out between groans of pleasure. "It's incredible, don't stop!"

Leafa happily obliged, and continued to smother and lick the delectable rod in her cleavage with renewed vigor.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Asuna claimed as she rose up on Kirito's right side and captured his mouth in a forceful kiss. As their tongues lashed against each other in their mouths, Asuna moved her hands to ruffle Kirito's dark locks. Kirito responded in kind, with his own hands wrapping around her back and explored the contours and curves of the beautiful Undine's body.

After several seconds, the need for air took effect and Asuna broke off the kiss leaving only a small trail of saliva connecting their lips as the two tried to catch their breath. Asuna could only smile at how dazed her lover seemed after the kiss.

She glanced lower down and couldn't help but give a slight pout at the sight of Leafa's paizuri. Kirito quickly noticed her expression and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jealous?" The gamer teased his Undine lover, who could only turn her head away in response.

"How are hers so big when she's younger than me?" Asuna mumbled under her breath with a scrunched expression Kirito found adorable.

"Well you did spend 2 years in a coma. Maybe that probably stunted your growth a bit?" The raven haired boy ventured, reminding himself of how Silica still appeared so young and petite in appearance.

Somewhere else, a certain pig-tailed kunoichi couldn't help but roll into a ball while wishing for the virtual ground to swallow her whole.

In response to his guess, Asuna gave him a deadpan stare, "She was the same age I was when I first got caught in SAO when we first met and she was STILL larger than me or any of the other girls."

As if to boast in response to her complaints, Leafa increased the force of her breasts engulfing Kirito's prick to new heights while giving a cheeky smile as she continued to give a fellatio to his tip.

Asuna could only pout in defiance.

Kirito however had another idea to improve his disciple's mood.

With reflexes born from years of battle, he pulled her closer to him. Immediately, before she could respond, he clamped his mouth onto her left breast, eliciting a surprised gasp. Her reaction spurred encouraged the gamer to emphasize his point by flicking his tongue over the erect virtual nipple. Simultaneously, his right hand grasped her other breast and massaged the round fruit while pressing down the nipple causing the Undine to arch her back and instinctively wrap her hands on his head to keep him close.

Smirking at his disciple's reaction, Kirito continued his ministrations on her breasts, sucking and licking the nipple of one, while kneading and groping the other with his hand. His hand played with her left breast, alternating between gentle caresses and rough strokes. Each lick and grope, caused the blue haired fairy to gasp and moan in excitement as she tightened her own grip on him with one hand ruffling his hair.

After several seconds of assailing her mounds, Kazuto had a naughty idea in his head. Pulling his mouth away from the breast to Asuna's displeasure, he grabbed both mounds together by the sides with his hands then squished them together. Asuna's expression turned curious, only to let out ecstatic howls as Kirito brought his mouth down and captured both of her nipples into his mouth simultaneously.

Asuna arched her back and wrapped her arms around her paramour's head as she howled in ecstasy as Kirito continued to taste, lick, and nibble her nipples which felt hard as iron, yet tasted sweet to his tongue. Her cries only encouraged the hero to hasten his actions, as he kept the twin hard nubs between his lips.

 _God this is incredible! If this is how great it feels in the Virtual World, I can barely imagine how great it'll be to do it in real life._ Thought the dual-wielding heroine as her mind was lost in a pleasure-induced haze from her Spriggan lover's ferocious assault on her body.

Lower down, Leafa gazed upwards as she continued to entice Kirito's member.

 _Wow, never thought I'd hear her scream like that. Now I'm wondering which one of us has the better deal._ Were the Sylph's idle thoughts as her body continued their ministrations on near auto-pilot. Her inattention however soon cost her. _  
_

Quicker then any of the 3 fairies could react, Kirito removed his mouth from Asuna's chest and grit his teeth with his eyes shut. His reason became apparent as Leafa felt his seed all but erupt out of his length and into her mouth. Surprised by the quantity pouring into her mouth, the blond wind fairy was forced to remove her mouth from the tip and having the rest of his fluids spill onto her face and cleavage.

Panting at the surprisingly large load, Leafa took a few experimental licks and tasted the white substance that coated her lips and breasts.

 _Hmm, not bad. Though I'm not sure whether or not it's just because of the Amusphere messing with my senses. Hopefully it won't be too long until I can compare it to the real thing._ Leafa thought as she continued to collect and taste the remains of the warm white substance, ignoring how the drops that fell off her body disappeared as polygons.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from her spot. Any response she had died in her throat as a pair of soft lips crashed into hers and she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. Leafa's emerald eyes widened as she felt the lips and tongue ravenously explored her own, greedily tasting and devouring whatever they could reach.

However, as surprising as the sudden action was, it could barely compare to who she recognized as the one who initiated the impromptu makeout session.

Detaching her lips from the gobsmacked Sylph's mouth, Asuna licked her lips as she savored the samples of Kirito's seed she had tasted and sucked out of Leafa's mouth.

"Hmm, not bad." Asuna casually mentioned, unaware of how she repeated the kendoka's earlier thoughts while outright ignoring the still surprised expressions of the blond fairy and their dark-haired lover.

"A-Asuna..! Wha...?!" Leafa stuttered out as her mind was still processing how the dual-wielding heroine had frenched her. Belatedly, she brought her fingers to her mouth and blushed as she recalled the sensation of the Undine's mouth practically devouring her own.

Asuna's response was to giggle at her expression.

"Sorry, you looked like you were enjoying it so I was curious." The blue haired heroine replied as she still tasted the residue. "Besides, you didn't mind right? After all, our darling hero didn't." The Undine nonchalantly stated while gesturing to Kirito.

True to the Undine's words, Kirito was unable to look away as his face split into a pleased grin from the earlier sight. The sight of her cousin's eager smile caused Leafa's face to turn a a vibrant crimson color as she shyly averted her gaze.

In response, Asuna let out a soft giggle before wrapping her arms around the Sylph's back and pulled her into a tight hug. Leafa's face reddened even more as she felt the older girl's body press against her own before the dual-wielder captured her left ear between her teeth causing her to yelp. This left her vulnerable enough for Asuna to wrestle her down to land flat on her back close to the edge of the bed and straddle her waist and pin her arms next to her head.

"Kirito's already climaxed once and needs his rest." Asuna spoke while tilting her head to the general direction of the gamer's lower member. " So until he's recovered enough for the main course, how about the two of us have our own fun and give him a decent show as motivation?" The UHA's sub-commander asked while her lips formed into an enticing smile.

Seeing the strong blond Sylph pinned down beneath her, Asuna's eyes hungrily scanned the body of her love-rival turned fellow harem member. From her toned limbs, slim waist, and firm stomach, to her large breasts which bounced and heaved with every breath all accentuated by her long blond hair acting as a curtain under her. All of which combined with her flushed red face as she shyly attempted to look away, the few remaining samples of semen on some parts of her chest, neck, and chin plus her moist lower lips made her a sight of sinful enticement.

Asuna licked her lips at the sight. Though she considered herself straight and her love for Kirito was firm and true in her heart, she could safely admit that she found the younger of the Kirigaya siblings(both in VR and IRL) very beautiful along with the rest of the girls in the UHA and couldn't help but feel somewhat eager at the thought of having her way with the Sylph below her. The knowledge that their shared lover Kirito would watch and no doubt be entranced from the sight, only seemed to increase her own lustful hunger.

 _So defenseless...It'll be so much fun to ravish such a beautiful girl... should probably clean her up first and I know just the way fufufu...Huh, Strea's ideas have_ Really _started to poison my head haven't they?_

Shrugging away her thoughts, Asuna immediately dived down on the Sylph's voluptuous form and landed her lips on where her neck met the shoulder. Without preamble, the Undine proceeded to lick and suck any residue of the white hot seed she could find. With strong flicks of her tongue and puckering of her lips, she hungrily consumed any remnants of the white substance she could find, all the while causing Leafa to gasp and moan as her tongue and mouth assailed her body.

Her aggressive assault led Asuna lower down the younger girl's torso, leading down to the valley of her bountiful cleavage. She paused briefly, and took a critical gaze at the twin large and shapely mounds. Noticing a few drops, she immediately stuck out her tongue and lapped it up, at the same time making Leafa's breath hitch from feeling her warm and wet tongue caress her cleavage. She continued to lick and taste every inch she could reach until she was certain all traces of the seed were gone.

However, she still wasn't done.

Without warning, Asuna latched her mouth onto one of the hardened nubs, making the kendoka yelp. Satisfied with the reaction, Asuna proceeded to flick her tongue around and suck on the rose pink nipple of Leafa's right breast in her mouth, at the same time, Asuna released one of her hands from Leafa's wrist and proceeded to knead and massage the other mound, which caused Leafa's moans to intensify and causing her to squirm from her position below. Feeling a rather sadistic glee at the blond's reaction, Asuna decided to take things up a notch.

Mimicking the actions Kirito had done to her earlier, Asuna brought both of her hands to the sides of Leafa's large breasts. Before the Sylph could properly process how her arms were now free, Asuna used her own hands to squeeze the two large mounds together and captured both red nubs into her mouth. The Sylph's eyes widened as she bit down a screech as the older girl proceeded to continue to suck and lick both of her nipples at the same time. Her actions only encouraged the Undine to be even quicker and rougher with her ministrations.

From the other side of the bed, Kirito watched the two women continue their act. The sight of his best friend ravishing his adopted cousin left him feeling aroused. Slowly his lower member started to straighten.

Noticing her cousin's reaction to her assault, Leafa couldn't help but feel a strange mix of embarrassment and pride. Embarrassment at being seen ravished by another girl, yet pride at being able to entertain her beloved cousin. The feeling eventually changed, and now she had another feeling swelling in her chest.

Competition.

Quickly before the older girl could react, Leafa yanked Asuna's face away from her chest and flipped themselves to the side so that she was on top this time. Not giving the healer a chance to recover, Leafa latched her mouth down to nibble on the older girl's neck. At the same time, she used her hands to roughly grope and knead the Undine's breasts befor she brought her right knee up and pressed it against Asuna's moist womanhood making her yelp. Grinning in victory, Leafa silenced Asuna with a french kiss. She strongly pressed forward, invading her mouth with her tongue and squishing their breasts against each other. For each kiss and flick of the tongue Leafa gave Asuna responded in kind.

Kirito gazed at the two and licked his lips in anticipation. The sight of the two women's bodies pressed against each other, plush breasts rubbing against luscious bosoms, their soft round curves melting together as soft hairs of azure and blonde hue cascaded down their backs formed a sensual image of carnal desire.

Soon enough the familiar(if unnecessary in a virtual world) need for air forced both women to seperate their lips from one another. With glazed eyes and eager smiles, the two turned their gazes towards the staring boy sitting on the bed.

The sight of restrained eagerness in his eyes, amused smile, and erect member made the two smirk widely in anticipation. Slowly, the two women separated from one another slightly and brought their hands down to their lower slits. In unison, they both moved their hands down to caress their bodies as they gave Kirito a show. The message for their actions gave a message that was crystal clear to the gamer;

 _Time for the main course, who will be your first?_

Answering their expressions with an audacious smile of his own, Kirito moved forward like a panther crawling towards it's pray. Slowly, his gaze lingered on Asuna's panting form, who gave a saucy smile in returned while licking her fingers to further entice him, before switching to Leafa's curvaceous body. resulting in the Sylph to grope her own chest for him. For several seconds, he remained still, his gaze alternating between one girl to the other. and with each glance the two both became more bold and forwards in their actions until both were pleasuring themselves as another show and incentive.

Chuckling at their actions, Kirito decided to make his move. With the speed of a bullet he moved over to his target and straddled her waist and placed his hands on her waist, causing her to hitch her breath in anticipation. Immediately, he brought his gaze upwards until the two of them were looking directly into each others' eyes.

"Are you ready for this Asuna?" The Hero asked in a serious yet gentle tone.

In response to his question, Asuna rose up and gave him a peck on his nose.

"Does that answer your question?" The Undine replied with an encouraging smile.

Responding to his disciple's smile with one of his own, Kirito turned his head to regard his other lover. Noticing his gaze upon her, Leafa flashed him an accepting smile before nodding.

"Go ahead. I don't mind waiting." The blond fairy encouraged. _Doesn't mean I'll just be waiting around and do nothing though._ She thought slyly. _  
_

Satisfied with their reactions, Kirito brought his attention back to Asuna's prone form. Firmly, he grasped her luscious hips and presented his member. The sight of his newly erect length, so close to her opening sent a shiver of anticipation down Asuna's spine. Licking her lips, Asuna nodded to give Kirito permission.

Taking the sign, Kirito straightened his posture so that his manhood was aligned directly towards her womanhood. Then with a reflexive deep breath of effort, he thrust his hips and inserted himself in side of her.

Asuna all but screeched at the sensation. Being that they were in the virtual world there was no real pain nor any blood that indicated her lost virginity and yet when he entered inside of her she couldn't help but feel as if her non-existent nerves and veins went alight. Soon though, that feeling dissipated and soon she felt her mind be clouded by a soothing haze of pleasure. Here eyes shut as she adjusted herself to the foreign sensation. Yet for some reason, rather than feel odd or discomforting, the sensation of the length entering her inner walls felt astounding. As if it were natural and meant to be.

The length went deeper and deeper inside her folds, causing her to tense. When Kirito had fully buried himself up to his base, Asuna's eyes opened as she let out an unrestrained moan of satisfaction as it felt as if bolts of lightning were bombarding her virtual spine.

 _Sooo goood...I should have done this a long time ago...I can hardly wait to see how the_ real _thing compares...  
_

Seeing his longest and closest friend's state, Kirito used his hands to gently caress her sides and brought his lips down to her neck to alleviate whatever discomfort his sudden entrance may have caused her. His actions fulfilled their purpose and soon, Asuna regained her breath and grabbed his face for another kiss. The actions themselves and the sight of him doing so unprompted solely to help her made Asuna's heart go aflutter in joy as she cupped his face in the kiss.

In response to the kiss, Kirito's arm's moved upwards from Asuna's waist and wrapped around her back before he pulled her up so that she was practically sitting in his lap with his rod still buried inside her and held her in a firm but loving embrace. Running his hands down her spine, Kirito locked gazes with Asuna to gauge her condition. Asuna nodded to give him her non-verbal approval.

With her consent, Kirito slightly loosened his grip on her to allow for easier movement. Instinctively, Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure they wouldn't be separated. With their position set, Kirito immediately began to move and thrust his hips upwards. His motion caused his prick to bury deeper within Asuna's folds, causing her to arch her back and let out a long satisfied moan.

Pleased with her reaction, Kirito started to increase his pace and bucked his hips more aggressively. With each thrust, he felt himself reach deeper inside of her as Asuna's inner walls continued to tighten themselves around his member in response to each movement. Asuna did not stay idle for long and soon began to move and buck her own hips in-tandem with her beloved's thrusts. The two soon found a pleasurable rhythm in their ministrations as they held onto each other while ontinuing their love-making.

They soon joined by a third, almost forgotten member.

Asuna bit back a surprised yelp as she felt a pair of hands grope her breasts and a pair of large, soft objects pressing against her back.

"Forgot about me?" Came the seductive whisper from Leafa directly next to the Undine's ear before the kendoka took it in her teeth.

"Le-Leafa-chan...?!" Asuna squeaked out in surprise. Any other words the Undine had were cut short with a gasp as Leafa bit her neck, soft enough to not cause any damage( in VR or real life) but firm enough to catch her off guard.

"You didn't think I was going to sit by and do nothing did you?" Leafa gently chided as she continued to fondle the older girl's breasts. "You two were having so much fun that I couldn't help myself. Besides this works better right? You'll get to feel even better and Onii-chan will get an extra side-show." The younger fairy non-chalantly replied as she continued to vigorously knead the Undine's chest and started to trail kisses and licks to the side of her neck.

"W-Well I guess..." Asuna trailed off as she tried and failed to contain a gasp as Kirito planted his mouth on the other, unoccupied side of her neck and delivered a trail of kisses and light nibbles. "Kirito-kun...!"

Her words went unheard as the two Kirigaya siblings continued their combined assault. Kirito continued to thrust into her while leaving non-existent hickeys on her neck to her cleavage, simultaneously, Leafa continued to rub and knead her breasts and nibbled on one of her ears. To add to it, Leafa also did her best to continue pressing and moving her own large mounds across the Undine's back, her perked nipples sending enticing jolts up her spine as they practically scraped her back. The combined assault left Asuna's mind in a pleasure-induced trance which put all their previous actions to shame as she felt an intense pressure build inside her stomach.

It continued long after what seemed like eternity to the Dual Wielding heroine(though only several minutes in reality) before she let out a might shriek as her arousal exploded out of her and coated the gamer's length. Almost immediately afterwards, Kirito responded in kind and flooded into her, dousing her previous flames of passion and ecstasy in relaxing pleasure.

Time seemed to go slowly for the still connected couple, Kirito and Asuna remained still as they basked in their afterglow and gazed into each others' eyes lovingly as they continued to recollect their breath with their foreheads in contact with each other. Idly, Asuna also felt Leafa's arms wrap around her and pressing her chin to her shoulder in a tender hug which only made her feel better.

In-tandem, the Spriggan and Undine turned their gazes towards their third member and smiled.

Understanding the non-verbal request, Leafa gave a smile of her own before letting go of Asuna and laying on her back. With a seductive grin, she placed her right hand down to her lower lips and spread them open with two of her fingers while grabbing her breasts with her other hand.

Chuckling slightly at how eager his sister is, Kirito gently pulled himself out of Asuna, who got up and crawled to the other side of the bed, and moved over to Leafa's prone form. His arms immediately shot out and grabbed the blond fairy by her thighs and spread her legs open before dragging her closer to his length. The sudden movement caused the kendoka to giggle as she felt her back sliding along the bed's soft sheet.

Smiling at her reaction, Kirito brought his member forward and slid it along her opening, biting down a sigh as he felt her aroused juices sliding on his shaft. Leafa couldn't help but shiver as he played with her most sensitive spot. After several seconds, Kirito moved away and aligned the tip of his length at her entrance.

Seeing her beloved sibling poised to enter her with his stare that was asking for permission, Leafa nodded with an eager smile and coy blush.

Accepting the approval, Kirito held tight to Leafa's thighs and thrust forwards, while simultaneously dragging her back by the thighs. With a single movement, his erect member had buried itself up to the base within her.

Leafa could only moan loudly as she felt the erect length practically tear into her walls. While there was no blood and the pain absorber was fully active, she still felt as if her nerves went alight even as she felt jolts of electricity shoot down her spine. She couldn't vocalize her thoughts as she felt a pair of familiar, feminine lips close over one of her breasts as a soft and gentle hand enveloped its twin. In reflex, Leafa gasped in pleasure as she clasped her hands behind Asuna's head as she suckled her teat and wrapped her legs around Kirito's waist in a vice grip.

Entertained by the Sylph's reaction, Kirito and Asuna continued their relentless ravishing of the young woman's voluptuous body. As her moans grew louder, Kirito increased the strength and speed of his thrusts, pounding inside of her like a jackhammer even as Asuna continued to voraciously lick and taste both of her nipples simultaneously while pressing her breasts together. In an attempt at retaliation, Leafa's own hands went up and wildly grasped whatever they could of the Undine's body. The kendoka's hands roughly stroked Asuna's back, before they managed the grab the older girl's own breasts. Without hesitation, Leafa squeezed the older girl's mounds together before taking both nipples between her teeth, mirroring Asuna's own ministrations on her body, causing the Undine to moan as she still played with Leafa's own bosoms.

Soon, all three found themselves lost in a fixed haze of ecstasy as they continued to pleasure each other. There were no sounds or words but the sound of their own satisfied moans and flesh coming as one. Their were no thoughts as they all invested all their focus solely on pleasing one another. There was only the sheer bless that seemed to cloud their minds and caressed their bodies. Time itself seemed to slow down as the threesome continued steadily and without interruption.

Soon it, like all things, would end soon.

It came almost suddenly, with only Leafa's arching her back as she released Asuna's mounds to shriek as the only warning. Her mind went blank and every non-existent muscle in her avatar seemed to have tightened as she felt her own climax, her arousal all but bursting out of her folds and coating Kirito's groin with her juices. She hadn't even had the time to catch her breath from her release when Kirito bit back a groan as his own seed flooded into her insides. Leafa's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as she felt the warm seed overflowing inside her, delivering a soothing warmth inside her.

Slowly, as they took deep breaths, Kirito unsheathed himself from Leafa's insides and all but collapsed next to her. As soon as he felt his back come in contact with the virtual silk sheets, he heard a slight russling at his side.

Opening his eyes, he saw Leafa's blushing visage as she hugged his arm between her assets with a content smile on her face. Immediately, he felt another grip at his other side and saw how Asuna, who had detached herself from the blond fairy when he collapsed, mirrored Leafa's actions with his other arm, a similarly happy smile in her own eyes.

At such beautiful sights, Kirito could only give a gentle smile of his own at both beautiful young women. Satisfied the dark haired hero closed his eyes as he basked in the warm and soothing feeling of the two fairies at his side before allowing sleep to claim his mind.

Giggling at their shared lover's peaceful expression, the two fairies brought a blanket up to cover their bodies. With the same loving smiles on their faces, they both kissed the boy's cheeks on both sides of his face, and felt their hearts flutter as they saw his smile widen ever so slightly. In comfortable silence, both young women laid their heads on the boy's shoulders and tightened their embraces at his side, before they closed their eyes and allowed themselves to fall into deep, blissful slumber at feeling the others' warmth.

And as the three teens fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, somewhere, the MHCP-02, codename Strea, smiled, knowing that everything was right in the world. Everyone could be happy.

...Well, maybe except the still half-destroyed bicycle leaning against the side of the Kirigaya's house, which was 'shaking' unnaturally as it kept receiving 'feedback' from the link with her master, unable to turn or look away from... _the scene._

 _'I hate my life_ _'_ summarized the bicycle known as Justice while cursing her existence with an excited/depressed tone, still unable to look away.

And almost everything was right with the world.

* * *

 **There you go. Please Read and Review. If you have any ideas how this could have been improved, don't hesitate to speak up. Here's hoping I'll have another story out soon and it'll be just as good or better than this.**

 **Oh, and one more thing:**

 **NO FLAMES ALLOWED!  
**


End file.
